User talk:2sheikah4
AuronKaizer ''' 17:21, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Fabulously Rich Family edits Hi, please bring up a discussion about your edits on the Fabulously Rich Family talk page. I even created the section on the page so that you can post your message there. Do not continue to edit the Fabulously Rich Family page until a consensus is reached. DangerousDangerously 17:33, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Word Bubble Hello! I saw you asked how you can create a Word Bubble. It's pretty simple, what you need to do is create a page named Template:2sheikah4 and add in the coding found here. After that you just need to choose what font type and colors you want and you're pretty much done. If you don't know how to create one, I can do it for you if you'd like. Green Rupee 02:55, April 26, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, I'll create the template in a bit but I first need to know how you want it to look. Just tell me what image, quote, and colors for the top and bottom you want. And if you want to I can link your editcount and contributions on the template. Green Rupee 03:41, April 26, 2013 (UTC) I created the template Template:2sheikah4 and added just some basic stuff to it. I included a picture of Impa since you like the Sheikah. To use it follow this coding . If you want anything to be changed just let me know. Green Rupee 22:44, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Sheikah stuff Infoboxes are not designed to contain speculative information even if it's "obvious". I've made a forum concerning what to do regarding characters that we assume to be Hylian, but as a general rule of thumb if we don't know for sure that a character is a given race we're not going to list them as that race, even with an "unconfirmed" tag next to it. (Why? Because it shows inherent bias. And you might say that listing Hylian is also biased, but...well, that's the reason for the aforementioned forum.) If you want to contribute to in-article theories regarding Sheikah, fine, but refrain from editing speculation into infoboxes (or suggesting as such on a talk page). ''Xykeb Yvolix '' 18:25, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Word bubble Please stop trying to append a word bubble in your text. You don't have a template yet if you would like one made you can ask me or Green Rupee, but for now {{2sheikah4|text= isn't going to work. DangerousDangerously 18:55, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Your Edits Please stop making edits if you are not 100% sure of what you are doing and what's going on. It has been shown multiple times in the forum that you've been recently commenting on that you will go and edit pages without any idea of what it is you're trying to do, and that causes problems since clearly you've been doing things you shouldn't be, going against our general rules, etc. So to reiterate, '''please do not edit unless you are 100% sure what you're doing is correct. Thanks. ~Minish (talk) 20:06, April 26, 2013 (UTC) nice to meet you! hi there, i see you like sheik, i too am a fan but i like ghirahim best of course, say do you like ghirahim?--Ghirahim23 (talk) 17:08, April 29, 2013 (UTC)